


Stronger Than Guilt, Desire

by NammiKisulora



Series: Together [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, First Time, Hand Jobs, IDEK why Kíli always takes the initiative, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Quest, Sibling Incest, Smut, and a dash of angst and guilt, young!Fíli, young!Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NammiKisulora/pseuds/NammiKisulora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kisses in the dark has not been uncommon of late, though they have been chaste and innocent, nothing at all like this; a messy clash of lips and tongues and teeth, and it fills Fíli with a desire unlike anything he has felt before, making fear and guilt flare in equal measures."</p><p>It's quick an awkward, but how could Fíli ever resist his brother, or stop himself from imagining him after getting a first taste?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Than Guilt, Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin: first time PWP with our favourite sexy dwarf brothers.
> 
> I imagine they are somewhere in their early- to middle twenties here. (I think I read somewhere that dwarves are considered "adults" at 40, and useful for anything around 30, so 20-something would make you early/mid teens, hence the Underage tag. At least that's what I'm going with here, even though I might be completely wrong.)
> 
> Unbeta'd and written during a sleepless night, plus English is not my first language, so please do not look too harshly on any spelling/grammar misses, but feel free to point out any typos/mistakes!

It’s quick and awkward, their first time.

 

It’s night and Kíli has crept into Fíli’s bed, claiming to be frightened of the thunder, though Fíli knows he stopped being scared years ago. Still he wraps his arms around his brother, holds him close and kisses his forehead.

 

“It’s alright, Kíli”, he whispers, and Kíli lifts his face and catches his lips, their noses bumping together. Fíli kisses him back, and when Kíli’s tongue slides over his lower lip, begging for entrance, he opens his mouth to let their tongues meet. _It’s just a kiss_ , he thinks, though part of him screams at him to stop, that _just a kiss_ is fine, but this is more than that!

 

Kisses in the dark has not been uncommon of late, though they have been chaste and innocent, nothing at all like this; a messy clash of lips and tongues and teeth, and it fills Fíli with a desire unlike anything he has felt before, making fear and guilt flare in equal measures. He pulls back.

 

“Kíli –“ His brother’s eyes are wide with lust and gleam in the darkness meets Fíli’s gaze before crashing their lips together again, twirling his tongue around Fíli’s in a way that makes his cock twitch and harden.

 

Hands grope desperately outside Fíli’s nightshirts, and suddenly Kíli’s hand is sneaking up underneath, caressing along Fíli’s hip and over his stomach, up his chest to pinch and softly twist his nipple, making it hard and causing Fíli to shudder with the pleasure, a wave of arousal pushing the guilt aside. He bucks his hips, and suddenly his hard cock is pressed against Kíli’s, who moans into his mouth at the contact.

 

All that separates them are two thin nightshirts, but somehow they suddenly feel like far too much to Fíli. Throwing sense and reason to the wind he pushes up his brother’s nightshirt, stroking the bared flesh as Kíli does the same to his, and then they are finally touching; pressing together, skin to skin.

 

Fíli gasps as their cocks rub together; the friction that feels nothing like his own hand making his body scream for more, and Kíli buries his face against his shoulder, bucking against him with a needy whimper.

 

Hands slide back down over bellies that quiver at the touch, covering their skin in gooseflesh as they ghost over angular hipbones to finally, finally reach their destination between them.

 

Their hands bump as they grasp each other, and the heat and pressure of Kíli’s hand on his cock makes Fíli’s vision go black, everything forgotten but the pleasure.

 

~*~*~

 

It’s over embarrassingly quickly. It feels like Fíli has barely touched his brother before he shudders, spilling sticky heat all over Fíli’s hand with a deep groan, and clenches his hand around his cock, making Fíli follow with a cry barely muffled in the pillow.

 

For a while, they lie breathless and panting, Kíli with his face still face still buried in Fíli’s shoulder and Fíli breathing into his hair.

 

After he’s regained his breath, Fíli rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. Chaste kisses and holding each other close is one thing, he supposes, but this – what they just did – with his _brother_ , is quite something else.

 

“Kíli…” he whispers hoarsely, turning his head to look at his brother, who refuses to meet his eyes and sits up, beginning to move away. “Kíli…!”

 

But Kíli shakes his head and scrambles out of Fíli’s bed, back to his own, ignoring his brother’s pleading hand that grasps for the sleeve of his nightshirt.

 

“No”, he mumbles as he buries himself under the covers, and Fíli sighs. The come on his belly and hand is cooling to a congealing mess that sticks uncomfortably to the covers, but he can’t find the energy or strength to get up to clean it off. They’ll have to talk about it, about this _thing_ between them, he realizes with dread. As long as it stayed innocent he hadn’t felt they really needed to, nor define or put a stop to it, but now… Kissing the way they did and bringing each other to release can’t be explained away as an act of mere brotherly, if uncommonly profound, love.

 

He bites his lip and sighs again. Tomorrow. Tomorrow they’ll talk about it. For now he should really try to sleep, he thinks, though he doubts sleep will come easily this night.

 

He turns back onto his side and draws his knees up to his chest; and as he closes his eyes he tries hard not think about the way Kíli’s hand on his cock felt entirely different from all the times he’s stroked himself to release, and how much it had aroused him.

 

A small moan escapes him as his cock twitches, instantly half-hard at the memory. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to think of something distinctly un-arousing, like Uncle Thorin lecturing him on proper princely conduct, but instead the sound Kíli made as he came and the taste of his mouth during the desperate, needy kisses force their way into his head, as well as the heat of his cock in Fíli’s hand, and how the goose bumps covering his skin felt under his fingers as he trailed them over his brother’s hip and belly…

 

He turns over so he’s lying on his stomach, exhaling sharply as his now fully hard cock presses into the mattress. He moves his hips, grinding them into the mattress to create a bit of friction to ease the pressure in his groin as unbidden images of Kíli start flashing through his head.

_Kíli’s face as Fíli images he must look when he comes, eyes half-closed and his mouth falling open, his jaw slack with pleasure and ecstasy..._

 

Fíli thrusts his hips into the mattress,

_... Kíli lying on his back, naked skin flushed and moist with droplets of sweat running down his chest and forehead, breathing heavy and uneven as Fíli pleasures him…_

 

Fíli buries his face in the pillow to stifle a moan,

_… Kíli kneeling naked on the floor in front of him, gazing up at him with dark, lust-clouded eyes under long, dark eyelashes as he takes him into his mouth…_

 

he draws up one knee so he can reach his aching cock, desperate to relieve the almost unbearable pressure, lust drowning out the guilt,

_… they lie in bed, naked and clinging to each other, kissing and touching, hands caressing and fingers twining, cocks sliding together, causing glorious, glorious friction as their hips press together…_

 

Fíli bites his lip so hard he tastes blood as he comes and pushes his face deep into the pillow to muffle his shout as the orgasm tears through him, making his mind go blank.

 

As he comes back to himself the guilt washes over him again. He’s always refused to touch himself thinking of his brother, firmly pushing aside all such images and fantasies if they appeared, thinking of Kíli in such a way being – _was_ , a small, traitorous part of him whispers – wrong.

 

He groans into the pillow, feeling ever more disgusted with himself than before. And poor Kíli had to _listen_ to him do it, doubtlessly easily figuring out exactly what went on in his older brother’s mind… _how disgusted he must feel at tha– no, wait, what’s that?_ Fíli pricks his ears, and what he hears is unmistakeable.

 

“Mmnngh... aah!” The choked moan dies into heavy panting as Kíli seems to relax, satisfied, and within seconds Fíli hears his brother’s light snores, signalling he’s already deeply asleep, and breathes out a sigh of relief. They still need to talk about what happened, and he’s still cringing at the thought of what an awkward discussion it will be, but at least Kíli doesn’t seem terribly disgusted, or to hate him...

_Oh, baby brother, what in Mahal’s name are we doing? Acting like this, we make a fine pair, you and me together…_

**Author's Note:**

> And now you can all make me very happy by telling me if you enjoyed it by dropping a little review! (or Kudos, but reviews are the true Arkenstones!)
> 
> More stories are to come, set both before this, between this and Before The Battle, as well as after that one; and hopefully some will even contain some substance, and not only PWP...


End file.
